


Fuck You, Dean Winchester

by King of Hell (winchesterswag)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x06, Angst, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterswag/pseuds/King%20of%20Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel angst - and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Dean Winchester

“Well hello to you too, Cas” Dean gave his best wise-ass smile. Cas hated it. Cas hated Dean. Dean had kicked him out. Dean made him leave. Dean made him leave the one place that felt like home. Cas was pissed off to say the least. Yet here Dean was – smiling. Fuck you Dean Winchester.

It’s not like Cas didn’t expect to see Dean, he called him after all. He called, Dean came, he shouldn’t have expected anything less. It was that stupidly adorably sexy smile of his that was fucking pissing Cas off. He hadn’t wanted to see Dean. He hadn’t even wanted to speak to him since he was kicked out of the bunker. Now all he wanted to do was grab Dean’s face and stick his tongue down the hunter’s throat. But that wasn’t going to happen. Castiel didn’t care how sexy that smile of his was, or how much he had dreamed about Dean, he wouldn’t give in. Dean was being an ass and shall be treated like an ass.

Cas gave Dean the cold shoulder as much as he could. He spoke in short sentences avoiding any real conversation. He avoided eye contact – he was 99% sure that if he looked into Dean’s eyes they’d be striping each other’s clothes off within moments. Cas wasn’t going to let that happen. They worked the case, and Cas told him what was killing people. Cas let Dean drop him off for his date turned babysitting. Cas listened when Dean told him to lose the vest and unbutton a bit, and Dean gave him that look that says “let’s get out of here,” but Cas wasn’t buying it. Cas still didn’t want to look at Dean, or kiss him, or fuck him. Definitely not. Cas wanted to scream and yell and curse and cry and punch Dean and scream at him and question why he made Cas leave. He wanted to, but he didn’t. He just wanted the case to be closed and Dean to go back to Kansas so he could get on with his human life as a sales associate. 

However Cas was happy to see Dean’s face when Ephraim showed up, but that was only because Tanya’s life was in danger. Not because he wanted to see Dean or anything like that.

“Where to?” Dean asked after they had cleaned up the mess and Nora had returned and they were sitting in the impala. Dean looked down as Cas’ fucked up wrist, then back at Cas with a look of worry in his eyes. A look that said “I care,” and “I’m sorry” and Cas didn’t look back. “Hospital?” Dean asked, even though Cas knew that Dean wouldn’t take no for an answer.

They drove in silence, the only sound was the radio. Cas’ wrist hurt like a bitch, but he wasn’t going to complain. It was more pain than he’d ever felt – it was human pain, and he couldn’t heal it. Cas’ wrist was fixed up in a brace, and he was given some advice and offered some stronger medication but before he had time to answer, Dean remembered 2014 and said no for him.

Back in the Impala, back in the dark of the night, Dean asked once again “where to?” Cas didn’t have a home. Cas slept in the gas station where he worked. Cas guessed Dean had a motel room somewhere but he didn’t want to go there. He didn’t want to spend the night with Dean, Dean didn’t deserve it. When Cas didn’t answer, Dean began driving. “If you’re not going to tell me, I’m just gonna go back to my room,” and Dean drove.

“Stop the car.” Cas deadpanned a minutes later. “Stop the car, Dean.” There was more force in his voice the second time. Dean looked at him, but their eyes failed to meet as Dean pulled over into an abandoned parking lot. Cas got out and slammed the door behind him only to hear Dean call “Where are you going?!”  
“I don’t know!” Cas shouted back, “I don’t know anything!”

Dean ran and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder, trying to find the words to say.

“Dammit Dean! You leave me! You kick me out! I have NO WHERE to go! I have no home, no bed, no nothing! And you just waltz in here SMILING! You think this is okay? NONE OF THIS IS OKAY! Dean, I thought you cared! The bunker is the ONLY PLACE that has EVER felt like home! AND YOU MAKE ME LEAVE! FUCK YOU DEAN WINCHESTER”

Dean didn’t know what to say, or do, he rarely does when it comes to Castiel. All he could think to do was give a little smirk and say the first thing that came to his mind, “If that’s what you want.”

That’s how Dean and Cas ended up in the back of the impala, hands fumbling for belt buckles and shirt button and pulling boxers off. It was rushed and forceful and angry, and Cas was cursing Dean out with every single breath. It was hot and sweaty and so close. Dean egging Cas on, whispering in his ear only to be cursed out again, and Castiel, former angel of the lord cursing out Dean Winchester in the back of the impala was one of the hottest things the hunter had ever experienced. Cas knew just how much Dean liked it, he also knew just how much he wasn’t going to let Dean like it. Cas knew just how to torture Dean, with his hands, with his tongue, with his words, with his cock up Dean’s ass. He knew how to make Dean beg, and Dean knew that tonight – he wouldn’t be getting what he begged for. Cas tortured Dean in the backseat of the Impala. He made dean and whimper, and shake, and beg for relief – relief that Cas refused to give.

“Dammit – Cas – Fuck – Please!” Dean’s words were scattered and broken and Cas couldn’t get enough of it. “Please – Cas – You – Can – Come – Home!”

“Promise?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear as he made his mark on Dean’s neck.

“YES!” Dean border-line screamed as Cas thrust into him harder than before. Dean screamed as he came, the only coherent word being “Cas.” Cas came moments later, and damn it felt good. The lay there in the back of Dean’s car, in silence until Dean began talking. “Cas, listen. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you leave. I just….”

Dean didn’t know what to say or how to say it but he knew it had to be done, so he told Cas everything. He told Cas about Sam almost dying, and Zeke showing up, and what Zeke said, and how Dean was tired of having to choose between other people and Sammy. Cas let him ramble on, kissing his chest with every other word. At that moment, Cas didn’t care that Sam was possessed by an angel without his knowledge, or that an angel he considered a friend was responsible for kicking him out, all he cared about was that he was going home. With Dean. And he could be with Dean. And that, made Cas happier than he’d been since the fall.


End file.
